NEI intramural is moving forward in three main areas of development: (1) genetics; (2) neuroscience; and (3) translational and clinical research. To carry out these programs we have had to renovate and design new space to fit our needs. Over the past year, NEI has obtained new space in the Porter II Neurosciences Building for Dr. Wei Li, Unit on Retinal Neurophysiology, that will encourage collaborations with other members of the NIH neuroscience community. Additionally, we have obtained 1800 square feet on the 2nd floor of Porter II for the future recruitment of a neuroscientist to the NEI.